With the development of people' living standards, sickbed patients unable to defecate and urinate by themselves due to cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and other diseases are increasing year by year, which brings great pressure to the family and the society; the patients cannot defecate by themselves, so assistance from accompanying persons is needed; and however, the workload of the accompanying persons is increased due to uncertainty of a defecation time of the patients, and great pain and burden are brought to physiology and particularly spirit of the patients. Therefore, medical institutions and patients' families often use a special urination or defecation nursing machine to reduce the burden of nursing persons, thereby effectively improving a therapy environment of the patients.
The existing nursing machine is not reasonable in structure and function, and has some problems during use. Clean water used in the nursing machine needs to be heated, and an instantaneous water heater and a traditional water heater are generally used in the current nursing machine. Hot water released from the instantaneous water heater when starting up could not reach a set temperature, the heating efficiency is limited by output power and water volume, and high requirement is presented for the power of the heater. A heating element of the traditional water heater is arranged in a water tank, so risks of electric leakage and dry burning are presented. The nursing machine works randomly, and the heaters are in an insulating state in most of time, therefore, the energy loss is relatively large, lacking of energy saving and environmental protection. Moreover, the nursing machine would be polluted during use to cause bacteria breeding and then to affect the patients through the clean water, thus, the health risk exists. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current structure.
The common urination or defecation nursing machine on the market includes a working head and a main unit. The working head is sheathed on a lower body of the patient for collecting excrement, a water spraying mechanism is arranged on the working head to wash the lower body of the patient and clean interior of the working head, and a blower is further arranged on the working head to dry the lower body of the patient. A dirt suction device, a water supply device and a control processor are arranged on the main unit, wherein the clear water is heated by the water supply device and then transported to the water spraying mechanism of the working head by a water pump, and the dirt suction device sucks the excrement and the cleaned water in the working head through vacuumizing action. Therefore, the working head of the nursing machine should be connected with various components of the main unit through a sewage pipe, a clean water pipe and an electric circuit; the sewage pipe, the clean water pipe and the electric circuit penetrate through a connecting hose after being bundled; two ends of the connecting hose, the sewage pipe, the clean water pipe and the electric circuit are connected with the main unit and the working head, respectively; and in order to prevent the connecting hose from separating from the working head and the main unit when use, most of the current connecting hoses are fixedly connected with the working head and the main unit, so as to avoid misoperation and falling to cause leakage of the excrement and water in the pipes. But, when the patient does not need to wear the working head, the problem that the working head is nowhere to place is presented; and even if a little leakage problem at a joint occurs, the working head also needs to be opened and fully detached, which causes a lot of trouble to detection and maintenance. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the working head to improve its use performance.
The working head is connected with the main unit through the hose, and then, the excrement and sewage are collected in a waste pail. Generally, the hose is connected with the main unit by sleeving with a pipe joint and fixing with a screw or by plugging on a joint of the main unit directly by means of elasticity of the hose. The two existing connection modes have the problems of tedious installation and connection, low connection strength, easy self-dropping and the like. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current structure.
The existing nursing machine is still not reasonable in structure and function, and has some problems during use. A negative pressure source is used by the nursing machine as a power apparatus, connected with the waste pail and vacuumized to it, so that the sewage in the working head enters the waste pail through a connecting pipeline. Generally, a high-speed fan is used as the current negative pressure source, the fan is equipped with a simple air duct, acoustic foam and others to carry out denoising process on the fan, but the effect is not very good. When the connecting pipeline is jammed but the negative pressure source continues working, the vacuum pressure in the waste pail is gradually improved, until the waste pail is sucked to be flat, causing the damage of the negative pressure source and other components; and generally, in the existing nursing machine, a vacuum sensor is used to detect the pressure in the waste pail, and when the pressure exceeds a limit value, the negative pressure source is turned off by a control system to avoid causing more damage. Such an electrical control mode has high fault rate during use, and serious consequences could be caused in case of the failure of the sensor or the control system.
The nursing machine mainly includes the working head, the negative pressure source, the water tank, the waste tank, the water pump and the like; and the working head and the lower body of the patient are cleaned with the clean water, and then, the excrement and the like are sucked into the waste tank by virtue of the negative pressure source. The existing nursing machine can basically solve the above problem, but its structure and function are still not reasonable, and some problems are presented during use, wherein the high-speed fan or a vacuum pump is generally used as the negative pressure source, and cannot be in contact with a water source when use; and the negative pressure source is communicated with the waste tank and a water source pipeline; therefore, part of water is also brought when sucking high-speed air, and in the existing nursing machine, a sensor and control software are used to prevent the electric leakage by water touch and other accidents, with bad effects. The sensor and the software easily have DBUG and failure problems, causing that the risk of burnout or electric shock of the negative pressure source due to water entering is increased. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current structure.